Chaos High School
by LimeGreenRose
Summary: Amy is the daughter of Queen Lesa. The Thorns, a rebel group looking to overthrow the Queen, have tried to kidnap Amy but were unsuccessful. Amy soon runs off to Chaos High to blend in with the normal students. After attending the school for a few days, she soon learns that the school is far from 'normal'. Read to find out what happens to Amy and her new friends!
1. Chapter One: Roommates

**Chapter One: Roommates**

_**~Amy~**_

I took a long look around as the cab driver got my bags out of the trunk.

"Wow!" I breathed, "So this is Mobius."

Mobius was a huge city, but I didn't expect it to be this big. The Rose Kingdom's territory is about twice the size of this city. The city surrounding the castle is a little smaller than Mobius.

I'd only ever seen small cities. I guess I expected Mobius to be smaller. I had never seen a city this size before. It reminded me of home.

The place where I grew up. The place where I had my lessons, where I learned to be a good leader. Remembering my home brought tears to my eyes.

No, I scolded myself, You do not cry. Princesses don't cry.

I sigh and wipe away a tear that had escaped.

_I'll miss you Mother..._

As if she had really heard me, my phone started to ring, playing the song Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. I checked the caller ID anyways and sure enough, it was Mother.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Amy, darling, how are you? Did you make it into the city alright?"

"I'm fine Mother, I'm in the city. You never told me that Mobius was bigger than Lithonia."

"I didn't want to scare you sweetheart. Although, things don't scare you easily, do they? Anyways, have you found the apartment yet? It's a little ways from the school so you can walk there."

I sigh again, "No, but I'm on my way to the building. A is it? And room fourteen right?"

"Yes. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention that you have two roommates."

"Roomates?" I ask through tight lips.

"I know you don't like the idea of sharing a home, especially one so small, but you'll get through it. They're lovely girls! Oh I know you'll just love them! They've been looking for a new addition anyways, and I thought you'd be perfect!"

"I hope I do like them. Are they nice?"

"You'll find out soon."

"Alright then, I think I found the building, so I'll call you later."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now I really must go."

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too Lesa." I hang up the phone.

I made my way into the building carrying all of my luggage. The lobby wasn't anything fancy, just eggshell-colored walls and some shaggy brown carpets. I went up to the front desk and asked the clerk if I could have the keys to my room.

"State your name please," she tells me.

"Amy Rose."

"You are in room fourteen, it is on the second floor, the last door to the right," she says as she hands me the keys.

"Thank you very much," I tell her, making my way to the elevator. As I was walking, I saw the familiar figure of a red-and-black hedgehog across the lobby. The figure yelled, "See Maria! I told you you couldn't keep up." Then it ran to the stairs.

"Shadow!" a yellow hedgehog, who I'm assuming is Maria, calls while running past me to the elevator.

"When I catch you..."

"If you catch me!" the black hedgehog, who I think is Shadow, yells back while running up the stairwell.

"Just you wait!" Maria yells and steps into the only elevator.

I sigh. I'll just wait. I see the numbers climb up until they reach level five. It stops and begins to come back down.

I really hope it's empty...

Of course, when the elevator comes back down, a green hedgehog steps out of it. He's wearing shades, and he has a scar on his chest.

He takes off the shades and looks me over. He whistles.

"Well, well, well, are you having a tough time with all of those bags? Sweetheart? Do you need some help or what?

I didn't like the way he was looking at me. It sent chills down my spine.

So I simply said, "No thank you. I'll manage," and I tried walking past him and into the elevator. He grabbed my shoulder and held me in place. My bags were weighing me down already, so I couldn't shake myself free.

"Listen here, Sweetheart," he says slowly while putting his shades back on, "when I offer to help you, I expect you to accept my offer. Not to blow me off like you're some 'tough girl'.

"Now, are you going to hand me a bag, or are we going to stand here all day?"

Just who is this creep? Why does he keep calling me sweetheart? How does he expect me to hand over my stuff when he's being such a jerk? What type of person demands someone to do something they already said no to? But he won't let me go, so what choice do I have?

"Fine!" I say through gritted teeth.

"Now that's more like it," he says and takes two suitcases from my hands. He walks into the elevator, and I follow. He sets the suitcases down and looks at me.

"What floor?" he asks.

"Um, second," I tell him. He presses button number two, and the doors close.

What a rude way of meeting someone. I hope my roommates are not like him.

I look at the buttons again and see one labeled B. The one above that is labeled L. After that, it goes up from number one to six. This place is huge, I think to myself. The last button is right above the six. It is labeled R. The B probably stands for Basement, the L for Lobby, and the R for Roof.

"So, what brings you to this place?" he asks me. So now he's being civil...

"Well..." I hesitate, remembering how rude he was earlier.

"Look, about what I said... sorry. I just don't uh, take rejection very well..." he looks down and rubs the back of his head.

"Here," he says while holding out his right hand, "the name's Scourge. What's yours?"

"Amy," I say as I shake his hand. The elevator dings, and the doors pop open.

"Well, Amy," Scourge says as he picks up the suitcases, "what number?"

"Fourteen."

He leads the way and sets both suitcase down in front of an opened door.

Really, it was opened just a tiny bit. I guess I should thank him for helping, since he did apologize...

"Um, thank you, for helping Scourge."

"Anytime Any, anytime." He walks off without another word. He's an... interesting person.

I can hear voices coming from the room. I take a deep breath, pick up my bags, and open the door all the way.

_**~Blaze~**_

"Hey Blaze? When do you think she'll arrive?" Cream asks me for about the hundredth time.

"Who knows? We got the news three days ago," I told her.

_Geez_, I thought,_ how many times do I have to hear her ask that question? Please get here today Amy! For my sanity's sake!_

"Well, I hope she comes today. We've got school tomorrow morning!"

"I hope so too Cream, I really do. Though I'm sure she'll be he-" I stopped as the door opened and our new roommate, Amy, steps into the doorway. She's a pink hedgehog with long pink hair to match. She's carrying a lot of bags.

"Umm... Hello?" Amy says in a quiet and unsure voice.

Cream pops up from her spot on the couch and says, "OMG Blaze! She's here!"

"No!" I say, my voice practically dripping with sarcasm, "I thought she was on the moon!"

"Hi!" Cream says to Amy, "I'm Cream, and this," she points to me and I wave, "is Blaze. You must be Amy! It's great to finally meet you!"

"Yes... that's me."

"Well," I add because I'm tired and embarrassed by Cream scaring our new roommate, "are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to come inside?"

"What Blaze means is, will you please come inside?" Cream asks while giving me a sharp look over her shoulder. "I'll show you to your room.

Cream lead the way to Amy's room. Amy looks around the place, looking at everything. Taking in every tiny detail. I just hope she doesn't notice the stain on the wall from where I spilled some of my strawberry smoothie last week.

By the time we make it to her room, Amy is smiling, I don't know why, but she is.

"You two have a lovely home," she comments.

"Cream's the one who decorates," I tell her with a shrug.

"Well someone has to..." Cream says with a shrug of her own.

"Thank you both for letting me stay here," Amy says politely.

"Don't mention it, it gets kinda boring having only Cream to hang out with."

"Blaze!" Cream gasps.

"What? I'm just kidding."

"You'd better be..." she mumbles while going to sit on Amy's bed.

"Well, I think it's time to go to bed." It was almost ten and we have to get up early for school.

Amy rubs her eyes and sits next to Cream saying, "I think you might be right."

"Yeah," Cream agrees, "we've got a big day tomorrow!"

"Alright then," Amy yawns, "goodnight!"

"Nighty-night!" Cream replies while getting up from the bed.

"Night." I say and close the door behind me.

We walk down the hall to go to our rooms. When we get to Cream's door she stops and says, "That went well, don't you think?"

"If you think she likes being surrounded by eagerness, then I'd say it went perfectly."

"Hey, it wasn't that bad," she says while hitting me lightly in the shoulder.

"I guess not..."

"Well, goodnight!"

"Night..."

I watched as Cream opened the door to her cream and orange colored room. I walk down the hall to my own and open the door. I step inside my room and see the lavender-painted walls.

I crawl into bed thinking, _I wonder what Amy thinks of us_.

Somehow, my eyelids got heavy and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two: That Blue Hedgehog

**Chapter Two: That Blue Hedgehog**

_**~Amy~**_

I was faintly aware of an alarm clock ringing loudly in my ear, or of the noise Blaze and Cream were making to try and get me up.

I was having the dream again. The one where I meet this boy, a hedgehog like me, and he takes me to this beautiful garden

He's now standing under a group of weeping willow trees. He's facing me, but I can't make out his face, or the color of his fur. As always, when I'm just about to see his face, when he steps out from the protection of the shade, I wake up.

This time it is because I am so cold and I cry out, "I-I-It's f-freezing!" I tried to reach blindly for my blanket, but I wasn't there. When my thoughts began to clear of sleep, I realized that they were wrapped up in Blaze's armes.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty!" Blaze laughs.

"Get up! It's time for your very first day at Chaos High!" Cream yells while tugging on my arm.

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" I ask as I jump up and hurry to find an outfit from one of my suitcases.

Mother had a steward go out and buy me a lot of 'normal' clothes. Although I am used to dresses and corsets, I am also familiar with jeans and shirts.

Though, I would have to say that the best part of my wardrobe change were the shoes. I especially love converses and heels. Mostly wedges.

I'm not sure what is stylish these days, so I just put on a pair of skinny jeans a tank-top, and some green and pink converses. While I get dressed, I ask for the time.

"It's seven thirty-nine a.m.," Cream tells me.

"Oh no! I slept to long!" I race to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"How long is the walk?" I ask after I spit.

"About fifteen minutes," Blaze says. She grabs her backpack.

I get my bag and grab my phone.

"Fifteen minutes?" I ask incredulously.

Cream nods and adds, "We like to get breakfast on the way."

"Okay guys! Blaze yells from the living room, "Lets go or we're gonna be late!"

**_~Sonic~ _**

"Hello class," the teacher says, "I'm Mr. Boris, and this is your homeroom."

Some of the students say, "Hi," or a quiet, "Hello." Others just slouch in their seats and stare at Mr. Boris, pretending to listen.

"Isn't it great to have science as your homeroom subject?" Mr. B (I've decided that Mr. B suits him better that Mr. Borris, it's shorter) asks.

Before anyone could reply,-which they weren't-Blaze and a familiar pink hedgehog come running into the classroom. It looks as if they ran here, because they're out of breath.

"I'm sorry we're late!" Blaze apologizes.

"Very sorry sir!" The pink hedgehog agrees.

"I'll let it slide because it is your first day, but I expect you two to arrive to my class on time tomorrow."

"Yes sir," the two say in unison as they take some open seats in the middle row. The pink hedgehog is right next to me.

"Now, as I was saying...," Mr. B drones on as he starts talking about the class rules and how he expects us to memorize them over the next few days. I look over at the new girl, wondering why she looks so familiar...

Thats it! That's Amy Rose, Queen Lesa's daughter! She's the second twin. I think about the mission I was assigned-more like forced-to complete. All you have to do is get her to go to your party.

The plan is simple enough. All I have to do is get to her to the party, drug her, tie her up, and give her to Eggman so he can send her over to the leader of the Thorns. Then I'll be able to see my brother and sister!

I've been planning this for three days, ever since Eggman gave me the news. I've lived here way before that though. Not in this specific location, I lived farther downtown. In the bad part of town, it wasn't easy life. But I would go back there if it meant getting my siblings back. They were taken three years ago, when I was thirteen.

My sister was only ten, my brother was eleven. I don't know why the Thorne's took them, I don't know why they spared me, but I know now, that they want to use me. Is is because of my abilities, and what they think my siblings can do? Just because I ca-

My thoughts were interrupted by Mr. B raising his voice, "Excuse me Blaze, am I interrupting your 'important' conversation?"

Blaze shakes her head and says, "No sir."

"Then I suggest you stop talking and start paying attention."

When she nods in reply, he goes back to teaching.

"Now...," he goes on about the rules for the rest of class. Its just about no talking when he's talking, no eating, texting, and ect. When the bell rings I can just feel the excitement buzzing in the room at the thought of leaving.

I hang back until Amy gets up like she's about to leave. I was walking up to her, attempting to have a nice conversation with her, when she swingsher bag onto her shoulder so violently, that it hits me in the shoulder. The force of her bag hitting me caused it to go crashing onto the floor. I ran out of the room before she could hear me saying, "Ow, ow ow, ow ow..."

That hurt so bad. She hit me in the shoulder!

_It wasn't her fault,_ I tell myself, _she didn't even see you there! Besides, she's about to get what's coming to her..._

I rubbed my shoulder and stalked off to the gym.

_**~Amy~**_

I watched Blaze as she headed off to her own class, leaving me standing by one of the gym's many doors. She told me that Cream probably had P.E. and that I should look for her.

How hard can it be to find one cream-colored rabbit? I thought as I opened the doors and stepped inside the gym.

The doors I used led me to the bleachers. They are pushed up against the left wall. The gym was as big as one of the ballrooms back home, and that's big.

We used to hold balls every two weeks. Me and my twin, Amelia, got to take turns picking the themes.

We always tried to make each one silly, but somehow they all turned out to be elegant. I thinks that was because of mother. She can make anything seem fancy and beautiful.

I shook my head to clear away the thoughts of my sister. I had promised myself never to think or speak of her again. Not after what had happened...

I walk along the front of the bleachers, looking for Cream.

"Hey!" a voice calls out from above, "Hey Amy!"

It took me a while to pinpoint where the voice was coming from, and it was coming from Cream. When I saw her waving, I walked towards her up the bleachers.

"Sit with us," Cream motioned to the spot beside her.

"Thank you," I whisper to her as I take the offered seat.

"Okay, Amy, this," she points to the blue hedgehog that made my bag fall in science, "is Sonic, him over there," she points at a two-tailed yellow fox, "that's Tails. The red echidna is Knuckled. She's,: Cream points to a bat hovering by Knuckles, this is Amy, the new girl."

"Hello," I say to everyone. I want to make a good impression on them, so I'm trying to be as polite as possible.

"It's nice to finally meet you Amy," Rouge says as she gives me a friendly hug.

"Cream couldn't stop talking about you," Tails comments as he gives me a firm handshake.

"Yeah, she really couldn't," Knuckles confirms while shaking her hand like tails. Wow, they're very formal.

"But hey, everyone wanted to know about the new girl," he continues.

"So you don't get a lot of new students here?" I ask. The city is very large, so I assumed people moved here a lot.

"Well, the 'new' students move here when they're small, so by the time they make it to Chaos High, they've lived her for years," Cream explains.

"Exactly, so they're not really new," Tails adds.

"So when did you get here?" Rouge asks.

"Well, I arrived yesterday," I answer, remembering my promise to Mother about giving her a call.

"You're staying with Cream and Blaze right?" Knuckles questions.

"Yes, but I haven't had the chance to unpack yet. I'll have to get started after school."

"Well, I can come over and help you," Rouge offers, "it will be my way of welcoming you to Mobius." I then remembered when I declined Scourge's offer to help me with my bags. I didn't think that would happen if I declined this time, but Rouge is nice enough.

"Yeah!" Cream agrees, "Blaze and I can help too!"

I sigh, I've been doing that a lot lately, and say, "Well, since you and Cream insist."

Cream and Rouge exchange a quick high-five to celebrate their victory.

"So to day after school right?" Rouge asks.

I nod while adding, "That would be perfect."

Suddenly, out P.E. coach walks into the gym, holding a bullhorn to her lips.

"Hello class, I'm Coach Sparkle, and I'll be your P.E. teacher this semester. So today I'll start by teaching you about the rules of the gymnasium."

Coach Sparkle told us she would hand out locker combinations on Thursday, so we have to get our gym clothes together on Friday to put them in out lockers.

When the bell rings, most of my classmates bolted for the doors. Our little group stayed put to talk some more.

When we decided to head to third period we all stood. I was on the very end of my row, sitting next to Cream, so I would be the first one to reach the stairs that led off the bleachers and down to the guy floor.

I take a step down the stairs and turn around, causing my bad to swing to the side. Suddenly, Sonic comes barreling into me, making me lose my balance. I almost fall, but Rouge had grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

Sonic ran down the bleacher steps and disappeared out of the door before I could ask him what his problem was.

Even though he wasn't there to hear me, I still yelled, "Well excuse me!"

What on Earth is his problem? What did I do to offend him so?

"Sonic!" Tails also yells. He runs down the steps to try and catch up with him.

"Amy, are you alright?" Cream asks with a concerned look on her face.

Although my heart can't seem to stop beating so frantically, I manages to simply say, "Yes, I am fine." Truth be told, if I had falled, I could've landed easily, but that's not why my heart was pounding. If I had fallen and landed, everyone would know that I'm different. That there's something off about me.

I already draw attention to myself because I'm the 'new girl'. People watch me to learn more about me. I need to be more careful. I don't need to draw more attention to myself.

"I wonder what's gotten into him," Knuckles says as he makes his way down the bleacher steps.

Rouge lets go of me and starts down the stairs after Knuckles. She pauses and looks back saying, "You know he's never acted like this before," and with that, she leaves.

"I'm so sorry about Sonic," Cream apologizes.

"It's quite alright, you did nothing wrong. I just wonder what I did to make him so upset. Do you think he hates me?"

"He can't hate you! He doesn't even know you."

"I guess you're right."

"Well, I'm going to math."

"So am I," I say while showing her my schedule.

"Well, let's go!"

Cream grabs my arm and practically drags me down the bleachers and all the way to math class.


	3. Chapter Three: The AccidentCoincidence?

**Chapter Three: The Accident/Coincidence?**

_**~Amy~**_

The teacher, whom I recognize as Dr. Eggman, paces at the front of the room saying, "Hello class, I'm Dr. Eggman, your new math teacher."

Dr. Eggman is in league with the Thorns. He's bound to recognize me. I have to stay low, and make little eye contact. Maybe I can get my schedule changed?

Dr. Eggman is a cruel man. He was once a famous scientist until he made and experiment that blew up in his face. After that, he was considered a laughing stock. Although most people were quite afraid of him.

He joined the terrorists, the Thorns, because they let him build whatever he wants. They also give him the resources he needs to complete his experiments.

_How did he get this job? Why is he here? Did they anticipate me coming here? Do they already know I'm here?_

I sink lower in my seat in an effort not to be seen. Then I realized something.

"New?" I whisper to Cream, "What happened to the old math teacher?"

Before Cream could reply, someone asked, "What happened to Mr. James?"

"Well," Eggman replies, "Mr. James had an accident."

"What kind of accident?" another student questioned.

"I heard he got into a car wreck," some kid answered.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" a different kid asks.

"Mr. James will be alright. He only has to stay in the hospital for a little while," Dr. Eggman answers.

"How long," another student asks, "will it take?"

"Who knows?" Dr. Eggman shrugs.

"So today class...," he starts talking about the rules of the classroom.

"Poor Mr. James," Cream whispers.

"He was the old math teacher right?" I whisper back.

"Yeah."

"So when did Eggman get this job?"

"Um a few days ago I think. At first he couldn't get the job because we had enough math teachers. He really wanted the job though."

"So now that Mr. James is gone, he get's the job?" That sounded a little too suspicious to me. Something must be going on.

"Pretty much."

"It's pretty funny how Mr. James got in an accident when Eggman wanted this job. It sort of sounds like Eggman somehow managed to put Mr. James into the hospital, so that he could get this job."

"Well it does seem like a pretty big coincidence that Dr. Eggman got this job when Mr. James had the wreck, but that doesn't mean anything."

"It was no coincidence that Mr. James got hospitalized when Eggman wanted this job," a brown-furred squirrel whispered behind us.

"What do you mean Sally?" Cream asks suspiciously.

"I was there when Mr. james got hit," Sally replied easily, "he wa sitting in his car when a black BMW came out of nowhere and hit his car while he was still in it!"

"How come you were there?" Cream asks.

"It happened in the parking lot of the dollar store. I was there getting some trash bags to clean my place."

"Did you see who was driving the BMW?" I asked, wanting to hear more.

"Nope," she shrugs, "the cops came by later and said that the BMW was in drive and there was a brick on the gas pedal.

"Oh," Sally shakes her head at herself, "where are my manners? Hello, I'm Sally, " she holds her hand out to me. When I take it, she says, "It's nice to meet you Amy. I've heard a lot about you already."

"Charmed," I reply as I give her hand a firm shake.

After processing all the new information about Mr. James, I came to a conclusion.

"Eggman had probably set the BMW in drive and put the brick on the gas pedal, purposely crashing it into Mr. James's car to get him out of the picture. Once Mr. James was in the hospital, the school needed a new math teacher, so Eggman applied and got the job."

I looked over at Cream, expecting her to get mad at Dr. Eggman.

"You guys," she says, "we probably shouldn't pry into this too much. We don't want to cause a scene."

"Why not? He probably killed Mr. James!" Sally whispers angrily. She takes a deep breath to calm herself.

"Probably. We just don't know if he really did. This could just be a big coincidence, so lets just stop making a big deal about it," Cream huffs angrily.

"Ladies please! We are in the middle of class. We shouldn't argue. Cream, if you really don't want us to talk about it in your presence, then we'll stop talking about it," I tell her. She gives me a grateful look.

"Bu-" Sally starts.

I stop her by placing a hand on her shoulder."

"Can't you see that this is difficult news for Cream to take?" I look over to Cream, who is shaking from the effort not to cry. I turn back to Sally, "I'm guessing Mr. James was her favorite teacher, and she doesn't want to believe that anyone could hurt him on purpose."

Sally nods, " I guess we can talk about it when she feels better.

"I'm sure she'll feel fine in a couple days."

The bell rings and everybody gets up to leave. I walk out and go into a bathroom to call my Mother before I forget.

I walk around the bathroom to make sure it's empty, then I dial Mother's number and listen to the ringing of the phone.

"Hello?" Mother says when she answers.

"Hello Mother, it's Amy."

"Darling! How are you doing? Is something wrong?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you are calling me while you are supposed to be in school."

"I am a school Mother, I 'm just in the bathroom."

"Why didn't you wait to call me after school was over?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice." I didn't tell her about Dr. Eggman and my suspicions. Mother doesn't need anything else to worry about. She's busy enough as it is.

"Homesick already darling?"

"Just a little. You must remember, I got here yesterday and school is so new to me."

"You should tour the town with your friends and get acquainted with your surroundings."

"That sounds great! We could plan something for the weekend."

"Wonderful, and sweetheart, when does school end?"

"Um... around twelve fifteen, that's after fourth period."

"Why are there only four periods in a day?"

"Blaze told me most of the student's didn't come to school on the first week, so they made the first week all short days. Next Monday there will be seven classes instead of four."

"That's just very confusing Amy."

"It really is. I'm not even sure if that's the truth! I mean, Blaze told me this but even she said she's not sure why they do this..."

"It's very... unusual, that's for sure."

"Well, I have to go Mother, I have to get to lunch."

"I love you Amy!"

"Love you too Mother." I hang up the phone and pace around the bathroom for a minute.

Now where is the lunchroom? I ask myself, Why did I just leave Cream and Sally? I don't know my way around this school. I could get lost. I stop my pacing and rest my forehead against the bathroom mirror. What is wrong with me today?

I hear someone walk into the bathroom and quickly pull myself together. You can do this. Just walk and you'll find the lunchroom.

I start to walk to the door when I realize the person who walked into the room was Sally.

"Hey Amy," Sally say while taking my arm and leading ,e out of the bathroom, "you were right about Cream. She didn't mean to upset me, so I shouldn't have gotten mad at her."

"It will be okay," I tell her gently. i am good at comforting people. "Cream probably doesn't want to start drama.'

"You're right, again," Sally sighs, "so, are you hungry?"

"Starving...," I reply. I let her lead me to lunch.


	4. Chapter Four: Ironic Apologies

**Chapter Four: Ironic Apologies**

_**~Amy~**_

"So are there any other people I just have to meet?"

"Hmmm, oh," Rouge says while pointing a finger in the air, "you haven't met Maria and Shadow yet!"

I remembered the familiar looking hedgehogs I saw yesterday and say, "I think I saw them playing tag when I got to the apartment."

"Hahaha! Thats them! Playing all sorts of games," Tails laughs.

"That and taking each others stuff...," Knuckles adds while chuckling.

"Well, you should meet them properly this time," Cream says.

Suddenly a Maria walks up to the table saying, "Hey you guys!"

"Hey Maria! Where's Shadow?" Blaze asks.

"I'm right here," Shadow says, stepping out from behind Maria.

"Have you two met Amy yet?" Sally asks.

"Amy? Hmmm," Maria says as she taps her chin, "do you mean the new girl?"

"Yes, that's me, the 'New Girl'..." I say with a little wave.

"Well, I'm Maria," she folds one of my hands in between the two of hers, and motions to Shadow, "and that's Shadow."

I smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you two." Maria beams. Shadow gives me a slight nod.

Maria leans into me and whispers, "He's nicer than he looks."

"Thank you for the tip."

I remember them from the kingdom. They used to live in a little cottage owned by Maria's parents. Shadow had always grown up around Maria, even though they weren't even related. When they were little, he would always call her his sister.

Then Shadow's parents died. I don't remember how, and Shadow was just five at the time. He wasn't even home when it happened. He was with Maria.

After Shadow's parents died, Maria pleaded with hers to take him in. He was her best friend and she didn't want to see him go away to the orphanage. She was two years older than him , but they were still friends.

So they adopted him. And they've been inseparable since. My mother had told me all of this when I was eight. She thought I should know why Shadow didn't like talking to anyone but his sister.

I wonder if they remember me. I mean, everyone knew about the princesses, and we used to have lessons together inside the castle. Well, at least Maria and I did. We were great friends, so she should remember me.

There were a couple of other kids taking lessons with me, but they talked to Amelia, and I can't recall what they looked like. She was always more popular than me.

When I was ten, Maria and her family moved away, out of the kingdom. The only reason the parents would give was for a change of scenery. I didn't really understand because the land in the Rose Kingdom is beautiful.

Mountain peaks with a forest of green folding itself on the sides. Valleys and fields riddled with flowers of all kind. Streams and rivers running along hills, and cutting cracks into stone. Once, we held quite famous landscape paintings. We still have some, but most were sold at high prices.

It was always a question of mine to where Maria and Shadow ended up, and now I know. I wonder where their parents are, and why Maria is acting like she doesn't know me. I'll just play along for now then.

The bell's sharp ring cut through my thoughts. Reminding me that the day was so close to being over with. The sound of papers shifting and chairs being pulled back mingled with all of the chatter.

Maria lets go of my hand and says, "Bye-bye Amy! It was great meeting you!" She gives me a little wink and disappeared into the crowd.

Maybe she hasn't forgotten me after all?

**_~Sonic~_**

I walk into the Orchestra Room and there she is! Amy Rose. She hit me again today, when I was trying to get off of the bleachers. But this time, it was my arm that got hit. Lucky me... She still thinks I'm a jerk though, because I almost made her fall. Whoops. . . I need to get her to go to my party Friday. . . Ahhh! I was such a jerk earlier! I didn't even mean to run into her! I think to myself,_ I guess I should apologize then? But she's talking to Blaze._

I sigh and take out my notebook.

When I glance back at them, I see Amy staring at me, annoyance clear on her face. I was about to walk over there, but Miss Emerald started talking.

"Hello class. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Miss Emerald, and I'll be teaching the orchestra again this year. I would also like to point out that we don't have to play this week, but you can if you want.

"Now, if you need me, I'll be in my office, so you have permission to talk, pass notes, or do whatever for this week. And you can get on your phones as long as I don't see them." She then walked into her office and closed the door.

That's when Shadow walked into the room late, as usual. He went straight for the shelf that held his violin. What a show-off. I shook my head and turned back to Amy and Blaze. They kept talking and sneaking glances my way.

_That's it_, I decided,_ I'm going over there_. And that's what I did. I also got a bit nervous. You see, I get nervous when I need to do something important, or big. And sometimes when I'm nervous, I forget what to do for a second, and I blank out. And that when I say or do stupid things. So of course, the first noise that pops out of my mouth is, "Uhhh..."

Amy gave me a weird look, and Blaze was trying to hold back her laughter. I didn't know what was funny. I mentally shook myself and focused on Amy.

"Hey Amy!" Her weird look turned into one of confusion.

"Hello... Is there something that you want?" I noticed that Blaze had slipped away and was now talking to Shadow.

"Well, actually, I came to apologize for bumping into you earlier." She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you say sorry when it happened?" She's pretty cute when she's mad.

"Well... I kinda got nervous..."

"Nervous? Really?"

I remembered the time when I first met Blaze and said, "I was afraid you would hit me or something..."

"Hit you? I wouldn't unless you really deserved it!"

"The last new student we had, that was Blaze, had slapped me so hard, that she left a huge red mark on my face!" Amy laughed then, it sounded nice. I smiled.

"Why did she hit you?" Amy asks.

"Apparently I looked at her the wrong way, or something..." She laughed again, sending a warm feeling through me.

Man, she may be cute when she's mad, but she's prettier when she smiles. It took me a minute to figure out that Amy had asked me something.

"Huh?"

"Hello?" She said as she waved her hand in front of my face. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah... I just didn't catch your last question."

"I asked if you wanted to start over."

"Start over?"

"Exactly, like this." she said and held out her hand, " Hello I'm Amy, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled and sipped my hand into hers.

"Hey the name's Sonic. Its great to meet you too."

She smiles back, "Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

"Of course not! So Amy," now's my chance to ask her about the party, "I'm throwing a party Friday in honor of the new school year, you wanna come?"

"Well, I'll go... If my schedule is clear Friday..."

"If you're able to, then feel free to stop by building A, room 21."

"We'll see... So you live in building A too? I've got room 14 with Blaze and Cream."

"So I heard. They wouldn't stop talking about you. Almost like the time Cream couldn't shut up because Blaze was going to be her roommate."

Amy turned a little pink when I said that. Then she smiled again. But this time it was sad.

"They're very sweet. Especially Cream. They've been so kind to me."

"Yup, that's them. Blaze seems mean, but she's got a pretty soft heart. And Cream, well, she's always been kind. It's just how they are."

Just then the final bell rang, causing everyone to gather their things and leave.

"Bye Ames!" I say with a quick wave. I grab my backpack and shove my notebook into it. I want to be the first on the training field today. Then I can test myself.

I walk to the library and push open the doors. The Librarian waves to me. I walk over to her and smile.

"Am I first today?"

"Not quite Sonic... Shadow beat you by about a minute and a half, I already let him through."

"Uhhh! I would be here way before anyone if we could just use our gifts elsewhere."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I've told you already," the Librarian says while walking down the middle row of bookshelves, "if everyone saw what you kids could do, it would only scare them. Plus, I don't see why you're trying to make this a race."

"Come on! It is! Nobody would even see me! I'd move before they could blink!"

"But somebody could see you one second and not the next. It's just too risky. That's why we give you guys a place to let go and do whatever. It helps you, and the Keepers. We've go to get you kids in shape for whats to come."

"Oh please! That crap again! It hasn't happened in decades, and it's not going to happen any time soon. So I don't know why you guys are so obsessed with those stupid riddles."

"They're not stupid riddles," the Librarian snaps as we reach the end of the row. She carefully pulls out a book, _The Gifts of Chaos: Strengths and Weaknesses_, and locates the keyhole behind it. She inserts the key she keeps around her neck into the keyhole and turn it till it makes a click.

A piece of the floor opens up and reveals steps leading down into a dimly lit hallway.

"You first, Sonic." She makes a gesture with her key.

"Alright then," I say and descend the stairs.

There are torches decorating each side of the hallway, I think they use real torches to make the place seem cooler. Or maybe to keep the hallway warm, they don't have vents down here. Whatever the reason though, I find it really cool. The Librarian follows behind me until we reach a set of wide wooden doors.

The key needed is way bigger than the key the Librarian used earlier. She takes a bigger key from her skirt pocket and inserts it into the keyhole, giving it a hard twist to the right.

The door opens with a creak and the Librarian motions for me to go in. She locks the door behind me, and I can hear her muffled footsteps on the stairs as she leaves to relock the place.

Time to get to work.


End file.
